This invention relates in general to machining devices and in particular to a new and useful method and apparatus for machining a workpiece ultrasonically.
While working materials or workpieces with ultrasound, the machining tool is pressed against the surface to be worked. This area is also continuously supplied with a suspension of an abrasive in a liquid, preferably water. As soon as the machining tool starts penetrating into the material or workpiece the contact pressure diminishes. This entails a reduction in the infeed of the machining tool, up to a stop of the tool. It is therefore necessary to continually readjust the tool, to restore the contact pressure.
This stepwise repositioning of the tool to restore the contact pressure leads to an unclean machining and extends the working time.